<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Destroyers: City of Angels by Psychedelic_Star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087896">Star Destroyers: City of Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_Star/pseuds/Psychedelic_Star'>Psychedelic_Star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, But for tagging for consideration, Clothed Sex, Drunk Sex, Emo Boy Steven, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Groupie Connie, I think you can guess which is which, Kinda but only borders on it, Loss of Virginity, Naked Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rockstar AU, Rough Sex, Sex in a hotel, Tagging for consideration, They have sex more than once, They've barely had anything to drink, again not really, for one of them anyway, sex in a recording studio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_Star/pseuds/Psychedelic_Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and Steven have only known each other for the best two weeks of their entire lives but the connection between them is undeniable at this point.</p><p>Connie is not a groupie... she's just having sex with the lead singer of the band she is following on tour.</p><p>---</p><p>Continuation of Chapter 11: Los Angeles C.A. from the fanfic Star Destroyers by DepressedCarrot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Destroyers: City of Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610359">Star Destroyers</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot">DepressedCarrot</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a continuation of Chapter 11: Los Angeles C.A from the fanfic Star Destoryers by DepressedCarrot, so you should read that first and come back. If you don't want to read that awesome fanfic but still want to read this fanfic then the basics are Steven is in a band that Connie doesn't really like but is following on tour, reluctantly with her best friend. Again go read Star Destoryers for the whole story!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want this. I want you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to have sex with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I want to have sex with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, because I really want to have sex with you too…”</span>
</p><p><span>There was a slight pause before they kissed with the same passion. All either could focus on was how good it felt. Their bodies pressed together as their hands wandered to explore areas they hadn’t before. They were </span><em><span>drowning</span></em><span> in the feeling of full lips meeting and coming apart in </span><em><span>wanton</span></em> <em><span>hunger</span></em><span> while whines and moans vibrated in their throats. They had a lot of </span><em><span>intense</span></em><span> feelings for one another. Even though they hadn't known each other for long, the </span><em><span>connection</span></em><span> they shared was obvious. The energy that </span><em><span>sparked</span></em><span> between them was shocking and burning, maybe even dangerous, but it still felt fulfilling. </span><em><span>Especially</span></em><span> as they kissed deeply in the dim, purple light.</span></p><p>
  <span>Connie dug her fingers further into his curly hair as she had been doing since their lips first </span>
  <em>
    <span>crashed</span>
  </em>
  <span> together. She tugged him closer to </span>
  <em>
    <span>indulge</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the taste of his mouth. It was like alcohol and greasy foods. There was also this musty and earthy taste she assumed was from years of smoking weed. Normally, Connie would have found this disgusting. However, she was so attracted to and enamored with Steven Universe that even something she normally found gross was sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven still had reservations but Connie assured him she was of sound mind and he'd probably had sex more intoxicated than she was. His hands gripped </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her ass as he pressed her to the cabinet they had been making out against since stumbling into the room. She was raised onto her tiptoe as he kissed her, forcing his pelvis into her own. She felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>trapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his large, powerful body. It was a little scary in the best way to not be able to escape even if she wanted to. Which she didn’t and she knew if she really wanted to stop Steven would but the fantasy of being at his mercy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>feminist</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was growing hard and with how close their bodies were Connie must have felt his swelling dick against her thigh. His jeans could only hide so much. He was strangely </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassed</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his erection. Steven wasn’t a virgin by even the most generous definition of the word. He never felt ashamed of being horny or been self-conscious about the physical evidence of it. Yet somehow he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her feeling his clothed hard-on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven took only one step back and yet it made Connie trip. She had been up on her toes and on instinct she followed his mouth. Her tipsy state made her trip but Steven caught her body as she lost her balance. He just barely managed that as he wasn’t entirely sober either. She felt her face heat but Steven was smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, silly," she giggled then teased, “You let me fall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I caught you, didn’t I?" Steven protested playful, holding her close. Face to face. Just inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven drew a circle on her hip with his finger, "So you're good to keep going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Definitely,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> she whispered in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, come on,” he said, leading her further into the room, unsure himself where he was taking them. He wanted her to be more comfortable. Connie’s arms were around his neck before he got a good look at the room though. Her lips found his lips. He submitted to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Their mouths, wet and red from kissing and wine, were drawn together as if they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>magnetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His arms circled her waist, lifting her up off the ground for a moment as their bodies tried to fit together as best they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong</span>
  </em>
  <span>," she gasped in mild but excited surprise when he pulled back for air and set her on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh, I carry and set up most of the band's equipment on tour," he answered the unasked question. "We don't have roadies. And you knew that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did." She giggled and he silenced her with another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clumsily, they once more pursued the nearest surface. This resulted in Connie’s lower back pressing into the edge of the desk with the soundboard. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrill</span>
  </em>
  <span> of fear from earlier returned when she felt Steven pin her against it. It wasn’t any better than the cabinet. It was probably worse but Connie's </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought was how much she wanted Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released her mouth, short of breath, and looked into her eyes before his lips fell to her neck. Her stare was </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnerving</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. Her gaze was filled with so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>expectation.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Expectation he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he could meet. He had certainly never gotten any complaints. He was a people pleaser and lover at heart so as a result was </span>
  <em>
    <span>naturally</span>
  </em>
  <span> skilled at sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it didn’t seem like it with the way his hands shook as he ran them along her sides. The way he had to pause and steel his nerves as he kissed and bit her neck (just hard enough for her to feel it without hurting her) made him feel like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>virgin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The only thing that kept him going was the loud and high-pitched way Connie whined as her hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>clawed</span>
  </em>
  <span> his shoulders. It gave him enough courage to push his leg between her legs and press it up against her groin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the line. Connie had now gone further with Steven then any guy before. Unlike him, she didn’t have any idea what she was doing. However when she felt the pressure against her vulva her hips bucked as if it was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> lit up through her as she began to grind against his thigh. She was happy </span>
  <em>
    <span>her body</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew how to respond even if she didn’t. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>stimulation</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her clit was making her wetter as desire pulsed through her limbs. She had been aroused before, alone and with other guys. There was something different about it with Steven though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always been too shy to go far. Not afraid, not prudish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steven made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>confident</span>
  </em>
  <span> though. She never felt more </span>
  <em>
    <span>adventurous</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her entire life than she had in the last, what? Week? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Two</span>
  </em>
  <span> weeks? Gosh, Connie </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew this guy. The last guy she made out with it had taken her two months to get there. Yet there she was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> grinding on this virtual </span>
  <em>
    <span>stranger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Steven said as he leaned back to look at her again. She met his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said back. They could see each other well enough in the low light. It was dark enough though that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The purple hue to the lights made their encounter feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream-like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven leaned in to kiss her, this time gently and stupidly with honest affection. Kissing Connie didn’t feel like kissing </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone else</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She stirred </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> in him sexual pleasure normally didn't even when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>craved</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon their kiss became sloppy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she began to shove and yank at his denim jacket in an attempt to rid him of it. He allowed it to be pulled from his arms and tossed onto the floor. Her hands went to the buttons of his shirt once it was off. Afterward his fingers loosened the knot at the bottom of her shirt. Then he went for the buttons of her shirt as well. While she unbuttoned his shirt starting from the top, he unbuttoned hers from the bottom. Eventually their arms crossed over each other awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh." Connie swallowed, "Should we..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she wanted to ask. She wasn’t used to being this out of her depth. She always thought she was going to have time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prepare</span>
  </em>
  <span> beforehand when this happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, maybe we should just finish undoing our own shirts,” Steven suggested just as unsure of his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Connie replied. They timidly continued to undo their own buttons. Steven captured her mouth in another kiss before either had finished. As soon as each last button was undone they found their hands on bare skin. He pushed her up against the edge of the soundboard. Their abdomens rubbed together as they made out. Her hands rested on his chest as his hands traveled into her bra to grace her breasts briefly. She moaned at his touch. Her hips snapped forward without thought as she pet his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t overly hairy but he had enough body hair to spark awareness in her that Steven was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not some jittery high school kid cautiously kissing her after an underwhelming date or some smug college boy taking up too much room in her dorm bed having no idea what to do with his hands while they made out; but a talented, experienced man. A man who knew how to apply pressure to her groin and how to kiss her and how to run his fingers along her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven wanted to feel Connie’s chest but her bra was too tight and his hands were too big. He slid his hands to her back to undo the clip. He pinched his fingers expecting it to come loose but it didn’t. Confused, he shifted his hands around to try again. Still it didn’t unclasp. He grunted, getting frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers dug into his chest hair almost painfully as her mouth slipped from his lips down to his jawline. She began to lay kisses under his chin as she continued to rock herself on his leg. Slowly her mouth made its way along his throat. She gave him lovebites like he had done to her as she kissed him. Steven had never wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as he wanted Connie yet he couldn’t do any part of this right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven took a breath and focused on what he was doing. This time when he brought his fingers together and apart the clasp came loose. He splayed his hands along her </span>
  <em>
    <span>bare</span>
  </em>
  <span> back, satisfied with the result. He ran them along her skin to the front of her body. Consumed by his desire he pushed up her bra cups to grab her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped against his neck. Another first as no one other than Connie had touched her chest. She clung to his shirt as anxiety took hold of her but she didn’t want him to stop. She felt her nipples hardening under his touch as his hands began to massage her flesh. She bit her lip hard as he felt her up, shifting his thumbs to circle her nipples. Each stroke gave her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>jolt</span>
  </em>
  <span> of elation. His palms were softer than she expected. The contrast to his rough thumbs made her wobble on her legs more than the alcohol swimming in her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven leaned over until his mouth was right by her ear. With earned confidence he breathed, “Do you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she barely answered through little squeaks of pleasure. She had sensitive breasts and she often touched them when getting herself off. She could feel his erection through his pants with every motion of her hips. He moaned  when she rubbed against it in her search for relieving friction. Every time she would grind on him for her own satisfaction she granted him some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've wanted you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whispered into her hair as his large hands slid down her body with </span>
  <em>
    <span>intent. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I think about this a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She half-sobbed as his knee shifted away from her. She had been straddling his leg up to point. She was confused until his fingers reached the top of her jeans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>I really want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.</span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p><span>Steven waited to see if she stopped him. When she didn’t, he undid her jeans more </span><em><span>deftly</span></em><span> than he had done anything so far. His one hand held her hip as his other slipped down the front of her skinny jeans against her panties. His hand only barely fit. He was a little shocked by the fact that her underwear was </span><em><span>soaked.</span></em><span> He gently flicked the waistband of the garment with his thumb as he asked her,  "Do </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> want</span> <span>me to touch you, Connie?"</span></p><p>
  <span>"Yes…" It came out in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip as his hand traveled past the barrier of her underwear. She gasped at the feel of his experienced musician's hand as his fingertips just barely entered her vagina. He teased her with his middle digits at first, shallowly fingering her. Connie shivered at just the thought that Steven was </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grunted as he pushed his thick fingers deeper into her hole. Her muscles clenched around him. All he could think about was screwing her senseless. Her nails clawed </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his back and desire fueled adrenaline pumped through his limbs. He wanted her so much his dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He liked everyone involved to have a good time when he had sex though so he wanted her open and relaxed enough to take his penis comfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven wasn't a hundred percent sure but he strongly suspected Connie was a virgin. The last thing he wanted was for her to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> first experience. He wanted to do right by her just in case she'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> done this before. Connie deserved her first time to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Steven," Connie cried as she once again found herself standing on tiptoe. She'd seen him play piano and guitar with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>astonishing</span>
  </em>
  <span> amount of ease. His fingers had danced over the keys and plucked at the strings as if he didn't need to think about it. Connie already knew Steven had talented hands but now she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew he had talented hands. He curled his fingers up deeper into her vagina. He played her as well as he had everything else that night. Connie wasn't even sure she could finger </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span> as well as Steven could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I call playing the triangle," she teased through her whines. She felt ridiculous for saying the </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexy thing she could have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," he snickered. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable,</span>
  </em>
  <span> "It's all about hitting the right</span>
  <span>—"</span>
  <span> he swiped his thumb up over her clit and she let out an </span>
  <em>
    <span>extended</span>
  </em>
  <span> moan, "</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>notes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven's skin burned. He fingered her as gently as he could while still granting her pleasure. She was squeezing around him and riding his hand </span>
  <em>
    <span>frantically.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He had never felt the kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> for someone he felt for Connie. She rocked her body to such a degree he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could make her cum. He was tempted to. He worried if he made her cum too soon then she wouldn't be interested in having sex anymore. He didn't want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelm</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. He felt his dick </span>
  <em>
    <span>straining</span>
  </em>
  <span> to break free of his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Steven," Connie cooed in a more </span>
  <em>
    <span>affectionate</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice as he guided his thumb over her clit with pressure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the thing that broke him. He couldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>take that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted her. Now!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready to do this?" he asked, pulling his hand away from her rougher than he meant to. She whined out in pain and disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" she panted, nodding hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? You're ready to have sex?" he asked, needing clarification of her consent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she moaned, this time in </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustration,</span>
  </em>
  <span> "You're really sweet but I've already said 'yes' about </span>
  <em>
    <span>five times!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have sex with you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." He chuckled then in a deep and sexy voice said, "If that's what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven kissed her as his hands went to the waistband of her skinny jeans and panties. He pulled them down but they got stuck around her knees. He dropped onto his own knees to yank them off, only to realize they would just get stuck again on her new converse shoes. He unlaced one shoe and managed to get it off. He got impatient after that and decided it was good enough. She pulled her leg through. She just had to deal with having her opposite shoe still on and her bottoms tangled around her leg. He undid his belt and pants as he stood. She lifted herself to sit by the soundboard behind her. He followed after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh," she gasped. She pushed him back as he tried to kiss her, unable to believe how irresponsible they were being, even tipsy. "We don't have any- I'm not on- We need </span>
  <em>
    <span>protection!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I've got it handled," Steven said. Connie saw him pull his wallet out of his back pocket. He had to twist at a weird angle as he already had his pants and boxers below his knees. Rather than look at his exposed dick, she made herself stare at his beautiful, fluffy hair instead. She wasn't sure why since he probably wouldn't mind if she saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his wallet he pulled out a strip of three condoms. He handed the wallet over to her, asking, "Could you hold this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure," she said, taking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven ripped a condom off at the seam then held the other ones out to her. "Uh, can you put these back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Connie said as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>timidly</span>
  </em>
  <span> took the condoms. Things were suddenly very </span>
  <em>
    <span>real.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She tucked them back inside the wallet then unsure what to do with it placed it on the desk beside her. As she turned around Steven's mouth connected with hers in a kiss</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She didn't see but she could tell he was putting on the condom and that made her a little nervous. She put her hands on his face to focus on kissing him. Her core burned and she shivered with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anticipation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took him longer than usual to properly put on the condom. He did it so poorly he had to take it off to start over. He figured it out though. Steven could feel Connie as she kissed him practically shaking in what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> was excitement. He shoved his jeans and boxers down to his ankles and settled between her knees, pushing her down with his weight. Connie's elbow smacked into something-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly music </span>
  <em>
    <span>blasted</span>
  </em>
  <span> through the room that almost hid the sound of objects crashing to the floor. They broke their kiss, confused at first. The speakers blared with music. Steven recognized the song. It was a cover of Muse's Supermassive Black Hole. After a moment they laughed. The band was okay but it wasn't exactly mood music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops," Steven giggled, looking at the soundboard, "I hope we didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie rolled her eyes. "I hope we </span>
  <em>
    <span>did.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anyone who can afford an entire recording studio </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> their house, can afford to replace anything that's in it. Obscenely rich, remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, I remember that you are super hot. And that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to have sex with you right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie's skin flushed. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this. She was about to have sex for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first time</span>
  </em>
  <span> with this overly romantic, emo boy she'd known a fortnight at most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven considered trying to make the music stop but he would rather have sex with Connie and let it play. He pursued her again until her back hit the window between the studio and the booth. The glass was cold even through her shirt. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pinned</span>
  </em>
  <span> between it and him as he pressed the head of his dick against her opening. Their bodies didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> fit together until he twisted at the right angle and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Connie moaned as Steven's </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> pushed into her pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always heard that this would hurt. However while it was not easy to take him in and there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slight</span>
  </em>
  <span> sting, his dick brought her almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>instant</span>
  </em>
  <span> gratification. Stretching around his shaft as he buried it inside her gave her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was starved for. Their pelvises were soon flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not Steven's first time being inside a woman but something about this felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>new.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He almost didn't want to move. He wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>savor</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He pressed his forehead to her forehead, asking her, "Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven," Connie moaned, half in </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritation</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Steven laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, sorry," Steven answered with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss. He suddenly looked so much bigger than her as he began to pump his hips, pulling out then thrusting it back in. He kept up this motion, quickly getting more</span>
  <em>
    <span> enthusiastic</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he did. He rocked his body forward, his stiff dick sliding in and out of her wet opening with enough friction to feel good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really good.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Connie moaned, letting her head fall back against the glass, "Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Boldly, Steven took a gamble and asked, "Am I your first </span>
  <em>
    <span>lover, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Connie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-ha, yes," she admitted, unable to think well enough to lie to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it too much?” Steven asked her softly with concern in his tone. “Or does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ii-it's good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned, his pace increased, "Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had touched herself before but it had never felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he did. There was something freshly exciting about having a living, hot, flesh and blood man </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrusting</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her when compared to her own hand. She had so little control. Steven fucked Connie as fast and as rough as he wanted to (and he apparently liked doing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough!</span>
  </em>
  <span>). Her sexual gratification was completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>his decision.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Every nerve in her body was hit with sexual stimulation. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like having sex with you, Steven," she whined. Steven tried not to laugh. Connie didn't seem to understand how sexy talk worked. She was almost excessively cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like having sex with you too,” he teased. It was oddly sweet. He was sexy in a sensitive way as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>pounded </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. Their bodies dragged against each other in a way that lit </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasure sensor in her brain. His one hand gripped her side, his other hand played with her stiff nipple and he bit at her neck. The whole thing was a sensory overload. She didn't know how to process it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body slid </span>
  <em>
    <span>roughly</span>
  </em>
  <span> along the desk as Steven </span>
  <em>
    <span>slammed</span>
  </em>
  <span> his dick into her pussy. Her glasses were askew, barely staying on her nose but whenever she attempted to fix them another thrust from him would prevent her so she decided to leave them alone not having the sense of mind to simply take them off. He kissed her neck. She felt so full that her head flooded with endorphins. She was breathing so heavily her lungs hurt and sweat slid between their bare stomachs as Steven moved on top of her. A new song was now blasting over the speakers but Connie was barely aware of that. She wasn't aware of much except her body and Steven's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven kissed his way towards her chest. Connie saw him lick his lips before taking her breast in his mouth. She gasped at the feel of his coarse tongue flicking her nipple. He tried to keep in time with his movements. She was digging her nails into his shoulders as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>overwhelmed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her body with pleasure again, the sound she made was akin to a roar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven couldn't help himself. She made this feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her body was so tempting. He wanted to explore every aspect of it, disappointed he didn't have the time and </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware he would likely never get another chance to. He wanted to be this close to Connie for as long as possible but he knew it had to end eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Steven would end things on </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> terms. Pulling his lips from her chest, he pressed his body into hers. He rammed into her as he slid his hand to where their bodies met. It took a moment but he found her clitoris and rubbed his fingers in a circle against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He panted heavily in her ear as he propelled her towards an orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie was at a loss for words, only able to chant </span>
  <em>
    <span>his name</span>
  </em>
  <span> in desire. A part of her was still trying to acclimate to the fact that Steven was the frontman of a band that she didn't particularly like, she didn't know him well, he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the guys she normally involved herself with and yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was having sex with him in someone else's house!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She must have been a hopeless cliche because it all just made getting</span>
  <em>
    <span> screwed </span>
  </em>
  <span>by him so much hotter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Connie felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he was just some fantasy to her. She was attracted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steven, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not the lead singer of Star Destroyers. He was witty in his own unique way. He was fun. He was funny. He was emotionally complex. He was talented. He was giving. He was endearing. He was kind-hearted. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>passionate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Steven was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span> lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie didn't tell Steven when she came. She was sure he would have liked to have known but she was so caught up in the moment she didn't register it was going to happen until it was already happening. Her legs clamped around him. She pushed her body trying to extract every ounce of pleasure out of it. She wanted to make it last and was somewhat sad as it passed. She was left </span>
  <em>
    <span>satisfied</span>
  </em>
  <span> but disappointed it was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie wasn't quite limp in his arms but her body clearly needed his support. Steven kissed her temple and asked, "Did you cum?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weakly, she nodded. He nodded back, "Okay. Can I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Connie nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thrust into her just as rough and fast and her eyes squeezed shut. She whined in slight discomfort. He certainly felt guilty about </span>
  <em>
    <span>overstimulating</span>
  </em>
  <span> her but he wanted to finish. He needed the </span>
  <em>
    <span>release</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as she had. He grabbed hold of both her wrists and held her down. He pumped his cock into her pussy, chasing his own climax.</span>
</p><p><span>Steven noticed he could just barely see both their bodies reflected in the window at this angle. He watched as he </span><em><span>fucked</span></em><span> her. Not for any egotistical or fetish reasons. He was enchanted at seeing himself like this</span> <span>with Connie, enjoying her presence. He wanted to keep the memory forever. </span></p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to wait long before he was ready to cum. He always got off soon after making someone cum. With Connie it took even less time. She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>infatuated</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her that it took almost nothing before he was cumming. Out of habit Steven pulled out of her right before he started to cum. Even with a condom on, girls often got upset with him for cumming in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven covered her face with a few short, gentle kisses then stood. He nearly tripped as he did and remembered his pants were around his ankles. He pulled them most of the way up before removing his condom and looking for somewhere to get rid of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie didn't clock right away that Steven was gone with the aftershocks of pleasure popping through her body. When sense finally found her again she sat up and regretted it immediately. She got a head rush. She put one of her hands to her head as her eyes and mind adjusted to her surroundings. There was an ache in her pelvic area and her legs were cramped.</span>
</p><p><span>Steven wandered into view as he picked up his jacket. He was dressed already. He looked disheveled but not as if he had been almost naked only five minutes ago. Connie however </span><em><span>was </span></em><span>still</span> <span>mostly naked. Embarrassed, she fastened her bra. The nipple he had sucked on was wet, hard and sore.</span></p><p>
  <span>Music was still playing over the speakers. Steven approached the soundboard, presumably in the hopes of stopping it. She took the opportunity to stand on her feeble legs and dress without worrying about his eyes on her. She was putting the shoe he had taken off her back on when she looked across the room at something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have got to be kidding me!" Connie groaned. Steven turned around, not having managed to turn the music off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed to the other side of the room, "There's a couch in here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. That probably would have been a lot more comfortable…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, probably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They locked eyes. Then laughed as the music played in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually their laughter died down and the music stopped on its own. They left the recording studio, not bothering to put the key back or retrieving their bottle of wine. To Steven's surprise Connie took his hand in hers as they wandered through the vaguely familiar halls trying to find their way. They wandered around until they found stairs that led down into a garage. Finally they were free of the labyrinth of hallways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie wasn't so sure about Steven but knew she was ready to leave. "Would it be rude if we went back to the hotel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was taken aback. Connie wanted to go back to the hotel </span>
  <em>
    <span>with him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wasn't sure why that shocked him. They had been hanging out for weeks. However it was still another foreign feeling he was trying to get used to. "Well, the band isn't going to care but what about Max?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie felt like she should have been more worried about her friend but the last time she saw Max, she was running off into her own adventure with Jenny. "I'll text her that we're leaving and see if she wants to meet us out front."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Man," Steven said as he led her through a garage filled with fancy sports cars that probably never got driven. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this place and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasteless</span>
  </em>
  <span> displays of wealth. "You're smart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie's face went hot, "You say that all the time. I'm not that smart."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the smartest person I've ever met," he insisted, adding flirtatiously, "It's sexy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven found a door that led outside and pulled her through it. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> and intelligent and sophisticated. He was lucky this girl wanted to spend </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> time with him at all, let alone had wanted to have sex with him. He felt like he weighed less than air and tried not to skip as they made their way down the long driveway. Connie sent a text to Max as they continued their trek to the gate hand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Steven said as they waited to hear back from her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Connie repeated, playfully. Steven pulled her closer to lightly elbow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," he said again with a burning blush, "How was it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The… sex?" she asked in a whisper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> he meant the sex. What else would he mean?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah the… sex," he clarified also in a whisper to playfully mock her in an attempt to be flirty. He had a hard time with how </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh," she chewed her lip as she thought about it. As lame as it was she settled on, "It was good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just good?" he asked in a leading way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie's face burned as she looked away, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just really good?" Steven teased, leaning in close to her. One would think having sex would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>removed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the tension between the two of them. Somehow though it had only made it thicker and more insistent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <span> good," she teased back, aware he was invading her space but also fine with her space being invaded by him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just really, really-" She put her hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't push it, Steven."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie didn't see it but Steven smirked under her hand. Then he licked her palm. She pulled her hand away in disgust. She wiped her spit covered hand on his shirt as she complained with a laugh in her voice, "Ew, why would you do that? Your tongue is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really? Because it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross</span>
  </em>
  <span> when it was in your mouth." He chuckled then smirked again, "Or on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body temperature felt like it doubled, "Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I just didn't tell you. What then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well," Steven said as he feigned a thinking face, "If that's true then you probably wouldn't let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss you</span>
  </em>
  <span> again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a good point," she answered with hooded eyes, "Guess there's only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> way to find out, isn't there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven cocked an eyebrow then leaned towards her-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie flinched when her phone went off even though she had no reason to be shocked by it. Unsurprisingly it was Max. The text was a picture of her and Jenny having what looked like a good time and the words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'You can end the night early, but I'm gonna live my life!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie put away her phone. If only Max knew about the night Connie had. At least Max was okay. They had accidentally employed the buddy system that night. Buck and Sour Cream. Max and Jenny... </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Connie and Steven.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back towards him still </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaning</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her personal space. "Max is gonna hang out a little longer. She said we can head back without her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded as he pulled out his own phone, "Alright I'll get us a Toober then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie was bummed. Steven </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to kiss her. She wanted to kiss him even more so than </span>
  <em>
    <span>before</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleeping with him. Sex with Steven had not made him any less desirable to her. She didn't feel like she had gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of her system. The chemistry that crackled between them was apparent. Acting on it had not made it go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's one close," he said, "It'll be here in about fifteen minutes. How far away is the hotel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Half an hour. So we'll be in bed at a very respectable 4 am." Connie laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure you won't fall asleep in the car?" Steven teased, "You've had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough</span>
  </em>
  <span> night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will you put me to bed if I do?" she purred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face got serious very suddenly when he answered her, "Of course. I want you to have a good night's sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't doubt it. He was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweetest</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy she had ever met. He would do almost anything to make people happy. He was a special guy. He made her night better and not just because of the sex. Steven was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something else</span>
  </em>
  <span> entirely and Connie just couldn't get enough of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was late and they were still buzzed from the wine so waiting for the car and the ride itself were both uneventful. There was plenty of room this time around but Connie still sat close to Steven, resting her head on his shoulder, drifting in and out of sleep. He was elated. He quietly sang to himself. She watched him trying to focus her tired eyes. It was nice. She was so invested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a person. She was cuddled up against him and listening to him as best she could. He wasn't used to that. He had never had a girl </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend time with him the way Connie did. Most girls wanted one thing from him and after they got it they were gone. Not her though, she had gotten what all those other girls had yet here she was, gazing up at him with her sleepy but </span>
  <em>
    <span>affectionate</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes. Steven had never felt so good after sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Connie there, Steven felt like this place might actually deserve to be called the City of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angels.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do I owe you?" Connie asked as Steven took her hand to pull her out of the car and they made their way into the hotel. "For the Toober?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh," Steven looked back at where the car was and shrugged, "Nothing. I got it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>barely</span>
  </em>
  <span> make enough to feed yourself," she insisted as they made their way to their rooms, "You can't afford that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," he said as they walked, "I don't want you to worry about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, thanks," she said, digging out her room card. She realized they were about to pass the rooms the band got. In a </span>
  <em>
    <span>panic</span>
  </em>
  <span> she didn't understand she asked, "Will you walk me to my room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was confused. Connie's room wasn't far. She could make it on her own. She asked though and he had no desire to leave her company. He held out his elbow. "Why yes, my dear, I must make sure the lady gets back safe and sound."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thank you, gentle sir," she replied, taking his arm as they walked to her room. Steven stood by the door as she opened it. Once the door was open Connie stepped to the side as if waiting for him to enter first. So he did and she followed, closing the door behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven looked around as if it was any different than his own. Connie got a nightshirt from out of her bag. She needed to get out of her clothes before she got into her bed. They were uncomfortable and smelled like sweat and alcohol and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sniffed again. No, wait, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to change for bed," she said as head for the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Steven answered, both of them unsure </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was even in Connie's room,  "I guess I'll be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie disappeared into the bathroom as he said it so she didn't hear him. He pulled his wallet out and dug through it, sitting on what he assumed was her bed. His vape pen was in his room but he probably had an old joint. It had been a while since he smoked and he was starting to feel like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. He was having a hard time processing his night. He had just had sex with Connie and now he was in her hotel room. It was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation. Smoking might have calmed him down and if not well at least then he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The door to the bathroom opened before he found anything and he dropped his wallet on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven had seen Connie practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span> less than an hour before but still the sight of her in a nightshirt that ended two inches above her knees made his breath catch. She looked surprised to see him. He realized perhaps he had misunderstood her and she thought he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span> while she was changing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood, "I'm sorry, Connie! I was waiting for you so we could say goodnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, Steven," she said as she walked towards him, aware of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>awestruck</span>
  </em>
  <span> way his eyes were on her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." He stretched the word out when he said it, "Well, goodnight. I'll go now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to go," she replied. She didn't want him to leave. It felt like things </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> be that simple but they were. She liked being around him and she wanted him to stay. Steven made her feel safe. Steven made her feel happy. Steven made her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steven was a strong but soft teddy bear and even though half the time he smelled like weed, she enjoyed his presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't?" he asked as she continued to walk towards him. How was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He just had sex with her!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," she said as she climbed into bed, "You can stay here with me. If you want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Steven said as she crawled under the covers. He kicked off his red vans and dropped his jacket on a nearby chair before attempting to climb into the bed with Connie. She held up a hand to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span> get into my bed in the clothes you wore to the party," she informed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven looked down at himself. The party </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been packed with people. He didn't know what could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>lingered</span>
  </em>
  <span> on him and couldn't blame her for not wanting anything in her bed. However even knowing that, he looked up with a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>strip</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you?" he teased. Connie felt her face burn. That was not what she meant but she wanted to share in the flirty energy he bounced around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, you caught me," Connie replied with sass in her tone, "Now, take off your clothes and make it a good show."</span>
</p><p><span>Steven laughed with an obvious blush as he unbuttoned his shirt. Connie busied herself settling into bed, trying not to watch him undress. The urge was </span><em><span>unbearable</span></em><span> when she heard the metal clink of his belt and knew he was dropping his pants. She felt him climb into bed and she finally looked over. She assumed that he was in his boxers but under the covers all she could see was his bare chest. There were hickeys along his collarbone and scratch marks on his skin. </span><em><span>She</span></em><span> had done that. She had bit and clawed at him, caught up in a </span><em><span>primal</span></em><span> lust. She had also seen marks and bruises on her own body.</span> <span>She had let this </span><em><span>stranger</span></em><span> fuck her.</span></p><p>
  <span>Connie felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> but this time Connie </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel sexy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" he asked, shifting closer. She was fine a moment ago but now she seemed upset. Was she upset with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing's </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She couldn't look at him and he had a guess why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry," he said, feeling more than a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbroken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were drinking and we were at a party. We really shouldn't have-" he explained, "It's okay if you regret doing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't regret doing it," she said, turning to face him again, "I enjoyed it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Immensely." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" he asked, his voice deep and sexy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," she purred, moving closer to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" he asked, trying not to show how relieved he was Connie had found sex with him "</span>
  <em>
    <span>immensely</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just that you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you're doing," she admitted, "It was good, just not what I expected."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't what I expected either if that makes you feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> like any of the other times."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie pouted, feeling insulted by that, "Okay, well, I didn't know what I was doing. I'd never done it before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Steven asked before he clocked her meaning. "Oh-no! No, no, not like that! You were great! The sex was super hot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven thought for a moment and added, "I guess what I meant was that it felt different with you. I can't explain it. It was still good, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is different too," he continued, tracing circles around her bellybutton, "I don't think I've ever… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hung out</span>
  </em>
  <span> with someone after we've had sex before. They're usually happy to cross this off their list and leave. This is really… </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Connie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Connie </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss since they had sex. She intended for it to be short. He followed her mouth though and recaptured her lips. The kiss turned </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensual</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn't the way they had kissed earlier that night. Those kisses screamed, "take me now!" These kisses </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other to stay. Stay there, in that bed and in that moment. Forever if possible. This was another need. A need for companionship between two lost and lonely souls. A kiss between kindred spirits who met by luck one night.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steven realized was the difference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arms wrapped around each other and their legs entangled. They kissed </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tenderly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The urgency from earlier was long gone. The desire wasn't pressing as much as it was consistent. It was there but content to wait. There was no rush. Hands explored slowly this time. Cherishing each other's bodies. They mapped paths along one another's forms with firm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberate</span>
  </em>
  <span> touches, too tired to do much more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other. They treated this act </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicately</span>
  </em>
  <span> as their bodies got acquainted </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimately</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In this regard Steven was as much a virgin as Connie had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven had been the </span>
  <em>
    <span>assertive</span>
  </em>
  <span> one before. It had made sense because he knew about sex and she didn't. This time </span>
  <em>
    <span>Connie</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided to take the lead. She broke their kiss to crawl on top of him, straddling his hips. He watched her curiously while her hands fell to the hem of her nightshirt. Their eyes locked as she pulled it up over her head. It had been all she was wearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie was completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span> in full view of Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened as he took in the image. Sex rarely included </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> nudity for him as speed was often the most important factor. She made herself vulnerable to him and he appreciated her trust. She looked shy but sure in her decision. She placed his hands on her legs. He felt along her body as his eyes trailed over her nakedness. With more </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> than before, Steven ran his hands from her hips to her chest, taking in every patch of skin on the way. Connie was the one with no clothes on but he was the one who felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>exposed;</span>
  </em>
  <span> both relieved and sad when his hands finally reached her breasts and she closed her eyes in pleasure. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her nipples as he knew at least one of them was still sore. She appreciated that and her satisfied little </span>
  <em>
    <span>mewls</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him know.</span>
</p><p><span>Steven smoothed his hands down towards her hips. He ran them up along her thighs then back to grasp her butt briefly before finally settled on her hips. Connie began to </span><em><span>rock</span></em><span> on top of him, her pelvis guided by his touch with her hands braced on either side of his head. It was not</span> <span>even</span><em><span> remotely</span></em><span> like the way they were desperately grinding their bodies together earlier. It was </span><em><span>sexual</span></em><span> but not in any way he was used to.</span></p><p>
  <span>Together, they shimmied his boxers off. Connie leaned down to kiss Steven again, laying fully on top of him to feel every part of him. She held his face in her hands as they kissed. The urges she felt were familiar now but it wasn't quite the same. One of his large hands explored her back and she moaned when the thick fingers of his other hand tangled into her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel dirty but Connie did feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point Steven gently flipped her onto her back against the bed. Connie had no objections when he did. Rather than another frightful thrill, she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>protected</span>
  </em>
  <span> by his size and strength. She felt enclosed in a way that would keep her </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She ran her fingers sensually along his arms, </span>
  <em>
    <span>entranced</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the power she felt in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful," he said. They were the first words either had spoken in ages. He kissed from her mouth to her ear then down to her neck. His hands stroked her body with meaning. His touch wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>urgent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>indulgent</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him. Connie felt beautiful and intelligent and important when she was with Steven. He made her feel good about herself. He made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>body</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel good too. She spread her legs without thought, opening herself up to him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>invitation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He leaned above her as he gazed down at her </span>
  <em>
    <span>adoringly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to have sex with me again, Connie?" he asked, almost in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," she said sensually then tittered, "And don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask me again. I said yes already."</span>
</p><p><span>Steven chuckled then pulled away to grab his wallet from the nightstand. He took the pair of condoms out and pulled them apart. Connie bit her lip. She touched his chest as he freed the condom from the package and struggled much less to put it on than the first time. Connie let herself look at Steven's dick this time. She went bug-eyed and slack jawed. How had she fit something</span> <span>so</span><em><span> wide</span></em><span> inside of her? She had no idea if it was small, average or large but it was still </span><em><span>more</span></em><span> than she had imagined.</span></p><p>
  <span>"Can I…?" Steven asked, reaching for her glasses when he was finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie pulled back from Steven as best she could while stuck between his body and the bed. His fingers near her glasses felt like a huge breach of privacy even as she lay bare underneath him. His hand hovered there but he didn't attempt to take them off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just..." He cut himself off then he cleared his throat, "There's a glare on your glasses and I want to look in your eyes while we…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." She glanced away, "I can't see well without my glasses…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she said that sounded off. As if she wasn't telling him something. He made another attempt for her glasses, just to see what she did. To his surprise she allowed him to take them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cautiously</span>
  </em>
  <span> he removed her glasses and leaned over to put them next to his wallet. When he was laying on top of her again, he tucked her hair behind her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven shifted to nuzzle their noses and stared into her eyes. Her attention was on his face again. While she was squinting, her face softened into an expression that he believed was</span>
  <em>
    <span> loving.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could only barely make out his face as she was mostly far-sighted. However she could see well enough to recognize it was him. Letting him touch her glasses felt like the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing they had done that night even when he had been, was once again about to be, inside of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven wanted to tell her he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> slept with someone more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not for a lack of desire on his part, none of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> had ever been interested. Connie was going to be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was so important to him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to know but he still didn't tell her. He was worried that it might </span>
  <em>
    <span>spoil</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mood. He had learned pretty quickly women generally didn't like it when he talked about other women in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Steven," Connie said in something that was not quite a whisper as the head of his dick pressed up against her entrance, "I just wanted you to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you, too," Steven said, pushing into her. This time it hurt when he entered her because she was already sore from the first time. He fit as well as he had earlier though despite her worries about his size. He filled her well as she adjusted pleasurably around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven pushed as far into her as he could then waited a second before he pulled out. She gave a long but quiet moan. He thrust into her not gently but not roughly. Rhythmically was the best word for it. In a steady pattern, like a drum or a </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbeat.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She canted her hips up to meet his hips as they moved together. The light of the hotel room was brighter than the recording studio. It was still dim though so while they could see each other better neither was under a spotlight. They looked into each other's eyes, keeping them open even when they kissed. They hadn't made much eye contact the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually though he dropped his head to the side of hers as he pumped into her, pressing his cheek to hers as his cock thrust into her pussy. Being inside her was just as satisfying the second time. Steven lay kisses along her face down to her neck. Her fingers on one hand buried into his curly locks and he braced himself up on his arm enough to not crush her. Their other hands were held tightly together. Their bodies touched in many more places this time. Their full torsos slid along each other and their legs were rubbing together. He interlaced their fingers as his lips found a sensitive spot under her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’re wonderful, Connie," he breathed, gazing into her eyes. A strong feeling came over him he had, luckily, learned to curb by then, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>… the way you feel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie flushed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> was an intimate word to use. It put a soft flutter in her already butterfly filled chest. She forced herself to maintain eye contact, "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way you feel too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to bring their bodies together in smoldering desire. She latched her teeth into his shoulder, muffling her cries of pleasure. This time it was Steven who could say nothing except moan </span>
  <em>
    <span>her name.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The position wasn't as physically pleasing as their desperate, passionate one from earlier. Building up to a climax was slow going. The pressure didn't mount with the same power. It was a steady build that gradually became more persistent but the moments leading up to the edge were still </span>
  <em>
    <span>euphoric.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steven." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released his flesh, gasping softly and sweetly when her orgasm eventually claimed her. Steven kissed her forehead as he coaxed her through it. This one wasn't disorienting but it was just as good. Connie did fall limp when she finished this time. Her body had been pushed beyond what it was used to. While it was one of the best experiences of her entire life, it took a lot out of her.</span>
</p><p><span>Steven stared at Connie as she tried to regain breath and composure. She looked exhausted but also </span><em><span>fulfilled.</span></em><span> He felt proud of that. He was still hard and still inside her because he didn't want to move. He let himself </span><em><span>relish</span></em><span> the feeling of her around him for another second before he pumped into her again. He had been close to finishing himself when she did. He knew he could get himself there again soon and he did. He didn't pull out when he came that time because even though there was a latex wall between them he wanted to </span><em><span>feel</span></em><span> her as best he could during his </span>orgasm.</p><p>
  <span>When he did pull out, he leaned down to cover her face with kisses a second time. Connie tittered again as Steven rained kisses onto her skin. He cuddled her as he kissed her. Was sex always that</span>
  <em>
    <span> emotional</span>
  </em>
  <span> the second time around? If so, despite his many partners, he had been missing out. He wondered what it would be like to have sex with Connie a </span>
  <em>
    <span>third</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. However, even if she was up for that, it would have to wait. They were extremely worn out. He had to roll off of her to get rid of his used condom. He'd been moments from falling asleep on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie watched Steven as he tossed out the condom in the small trash bin between the beds and pulled his boxers back on. She was too sleepy to dress for bed again. Her eyes fought against her exhaustion, trying to close but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop looking at him. He shifted next to her when he was done. They had so much to say about this but they had already pushed themselves beyond their limits. It was well after 4 am. Steven was oddly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wary</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her as he asked, "I can still stay, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie nodded, moving closer to snuggle into his body with his arm around her back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Please,</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," Steven said, fighting off a yawn, "I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven and Connie nestled together in the bed, drifting into a much needed sleep. Both feeling safe, comfortable and, most importantly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it to the end of this fanfic without reading Star Destoryers and you enjoyed yourself then you should really go read Star Destoryers.</p><p>Thanks to my friend DepressedCarrot for letting me play around in their AU!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>